<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My wife by GrimmjowKurosaki19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418999">My wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19'>GrimmjowKurosaki19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Shelter, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is everyone’s crush in the animal shelter he works at until they find out he’s married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Sasuke Uchiha (Unrequited), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mixed_Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Non canon bisexuality. (Karin and maybe Naruto).<br/>Also I thought about Sasuke being the C.E.O of an important comany but then I thought... What is more heartbreaking, your cold unreachable boss being married? or your kind coworker who shares the same passions as you?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Notes: This fic was inspired by </strong> <a href="https://twitter.com/OukaJinrai/status/1264895119330705409?s=20"> <strong>this</strong> </a> <strong> tweet!</strong></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Uchiha-san is not the sort of man you imagine working for an animal shelter. Whit his brooding good looks, his whole tall, dark and handsome persona, he looks more like the C.E.O of multinational business than the kind vet who helps little animals to find new homes and loving families.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For what Tamaki has heard from his grandma, Uchiha-san is indeed the heir of an international company. His father and grandfather are still active on it but his brother is actually the acting C.E.O of Uchiha Inc, now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fact that Uchiha-san choose to defy his own family in order to pursue a profession that wouldn’t give him even a third of the money he could’ve easily make as part of the company that belonged to him by right, warms her soul and make her heart leap in ways that she hadn’t felt in a long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s not the only one, though. He is really handsome after all, and Tamaki’s sure that he’s part of the reason that theirs is the animal shelter with one of the highest adoption rates in the whole city and also one of the shelters with the highest number of volunteers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sasuke-kun is just so handsome.” Sighs Karin, one of their latest volunteers this year, as she sees Uchiha-san feed their biggest dogs, his face stoic as ever but soft at the edges. A well-rounded man, thinks Tamaki, kind and mature.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s not just handsome!” She berates the woman, after all, Karin is one of the many girls and boys who came to adopt a cat or something and stayed for the chance of keeping the elusive Uchiha Sasuke for themselves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Up until now, no one has had the luck, Uchiha-san is not a recluse by any means, he would accept outings and invitations to go for a drink between collages but no one has been able to land a single date ever since he first started working for her grandma’s animal shelter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tamaki has been the only one who hadn’t asked, too shy and insecure to even think about the possibility of approaching him with romantic intentions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But sometimes, late at night, when she’s left alone on her bed looking at her roof in contemplation, she allows herself to think that maybe, just maybe. These four years of working side to side sharing their passion for animals have united them far beyond the professional side of their relationship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That maybe, he’s been refusing every single invitation and filtration because he’s in love with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What would he say if she dared to invite him out to dinner? Would he refuse her even after all these years of unspoken confidence and companionship? Would he treat her like he treats all the girls and boys that can’t seem to see him as more than a rich attractive man?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the depts of her heart, she suspects that he would not. Late at night, when she dares to hope, she dreams that she’s the woman who would finally keep the heart of the ever kind, Uchiha-san that only she knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that!” Complains Karin, holding the little kitten she was feeding close to her chest, “You’re not the only one who sees Sasuke-kun for who he is. You know?” Then, as if she could read her mind, the redhead smirks, “You’re not special.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tamaki is about to answer her when Uchiha-san appeared behind them, a little runt puppy on his hands “Are you ready for the meting?” he asks, his voice firm but soft, he doesn’t smile, but there’s no animosity on his expression. “We need to agree in the founding’s for this month and we also, need to plan for future adoption campaigns,” explains the vet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes!” Exclaims Tamaki, suddenly shy all over again in the presence of the man she likes. “Just wait a minute while I go and bring grandma to the meeting room, please.”</p>
</div><div class=""><p>She doesn’t allow Uchiha-san to answer her before she bolts out of the feeding area, leaving Uchiha-san with Karin.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>Karin would never say she feels lonely, already on the verge of thirty and as painfully single as she was three years ago when her last girlfriend broke up with her because she didn’t want to date a girl who <em>insisted</em> in being bisexual, as if she could change the way she was born and the way she loved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Karin is no longer upset about this like she was the first few months in her newfound singlehood, but she would be lying if she said the she came out of this relationship with the same level of trust on her loved ones that she had before the breakup.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe not everyone will be as open minded about her, and maybe she shouldn’t believe that everyone she loves will love her in return unconditionally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But a kitten will.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That is what she thinks when she enters the closest animal shelter she can find near her apartment, that a kitten will never leave her and will only remain loyal to her as long as she remembers to pet them and feed them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first person to greet her is Sasuke-kun. He smiles awkwardly and maintains the safest of distances with her when he asks her about what she’s looking in a future pet. Karin can appreciate this, most men these days wouldn’t even think about giving her the space she needs when talking to a complete stranger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first thought that she has about him is not about his beautiful face or the way he towers over her, but the fact that he’s the most considerate man she’s met in a long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The days after, even when she sits with her little Hime-chan purring on her legs as she binge-watches the first chapters of <em>The Untamed</em>, she can’t stop thinking about Sasuke-kun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She can’t stop thinking about his deep dark eyes, about the expanse of his torso or the way his big hands held the little kittens with so much care the poor babies wouldn’t stop purring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She would purr too, if Sasuke-kun deemed her worthy enough to touch with that much care, she’s sure of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just a few weeks pass before she decides to volunteer to work in the shelter, and even thought she’s not the only one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Karin is sure she will be the last.</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“What can we do about the oldest animals?” Asks Naruto, talking directly to Sasuke and ignoring everyone else as he usually does, his bright blue eyes, searching for Sasuke’s owns dark ones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s nothing we can do,” grumbles Kiba, maybe the only volunteer in the whole shelter who isn’t awfully infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke, “if the public doesn’t want to adopt the older pets, we sure as hell can’t force them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sasuke frowns at this “Surely there must be something we could…” he tries to argue before his cellphone starts ringing. The huawei, sakura drop tone melody filling the entire room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Usually, Sasuke would never answer his phone in the middle of a meeting, but he never cancels a call when it comes with that particular ringtone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you excuse me for a minute?” He asks to the room in general, “I really need to take this call.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the whole room allows him to answer, he quickly presses the phone to his ear, “Sakura?” he asks to the person at the other end of the call, “Is there something wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His coworkers watch immersed on his conversation as a deep frown marries his face, two perfectly sculpted set of brows drawn together in worry as he hears what this Sakura answers him, “I understand,” he sighs. “Don’t worry, dear, I’ll come and get her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Karin gasps when she hears the word dear, Naruto frowns and Tamaki, whimpers from the back of her throat, but no one is prepared for Sasuke to smile just a little as he ends the call with a clear and warm “I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” he tells them eventually, “I have to go. My daughter’s daycare center just called because she has a fever and my wife is in the middle of surgery.” He sounds apologetic for having to leave them, but he doesn’t sound responsible for the breaking of their collective hearts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe they were wrong, maybe Sasuke Uchiha was really just a cruel man.</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>They eventually meet Sakura Uchiha when she comes over to the shelter with five sets of little assorted bento boxes filled to the brim with beautiful wagashi sweets molded to look like sakura flowers in gratitude for them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi” she smiles, her whole face luminous and clear, making her look like an idol. “I’m Sakura Uchiha and I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my husband.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They couldn’t deny her even if they wanted. Sakura, with her pink hair and big, green eyes, was just as beautiful and kind looking as her husband.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One look at her and they instantly understood the type of woman who was enough to steal the heart of the ever elusive Sasuke Uchiha. The type of woman who could call him husband everyday and be called wife in return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They made a beautiful pair, they had to admit. It was as if the belonged together.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>